dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadepath
"If I remember correctly, Grayshadow's patrol arrived just in time and fought off the fox. You never would have jumped into the gorge!" —Shadepath to Dewwhisker in"Beyond the River", chapter 8 Shadepath is a dark gray she-cat with a striped tail and white muzzle, dark green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Shadepath is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, and Allegiance Update 4 as an elder of Riverclan. - Chapter 3 When Heartpaw is worriedly asking about Otterpelt's vision, Shorestep assures her nothing will happen and adds that Dewwhisker and Shadepath need fresh bedding, suggesting she go take care of that. Heartpaw goes to the elder's den to do this. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide catches a mouse, Lilynose purrs that the kits will love it, or the elders. When Lilynose and Iceslide return to camp, Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit seem to be waiting in the nursery. Willowkit takes a mouse and claims she'll take it to the elders. While she and Darkkit fight over who will, Mintkit snatches up the mouse and runs to the elders den. Darkkit and Willowkit protest and run after them. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw returns from the hunting patrol, he sees Darkkit, Mintkit, and Willowkit sitting in front of the elders den with Dewwhisker and Shadepath laying in front of them, excitedly listening to a story. Icepaw remembers how Dewwhisker and Shadepath would tell the same stories to he and his siblings when they were kits. He notes that the elders stories seem exciting and inspiring to every kit. When Dewwhisker claims that he jumped into the gorge to escape a fox, Shadepath interrupts and tells the true story, that Grayshadow's patrol arrived just in time and fought off the fox, amused as she adds that he never would have jumped into the gorge. The kits chuckle and scowl, and Darkkit says Dewwhisker was scared. Willowkit says that warriors aren't scared of anything. Dewwhisker shoots an annoyed look at Shadepath, but admits that they are, and all warriors get scared sometimes. - Chapter 11 Upon the arrival of Frostedcloud and Swanpool's kits, Shadepath sits outside the nursery beside Whitedapple. She sighs, her eyes dull with sadness as she murmurs that Dewwhisker loved kits, and if only he were here to see them, noting that Frostedcloud is his younger brother. Just yesterday, Dewwhisker died of old age, and Shadepath is deeply saddened by the loss of her friend. Whitedapple shifts closer to Shadepath and wraps her tail around her, murmuring that he's sure he's watching them from StarClan. - Chapter 13 When Dipfoot and Divetail start chasing each other around the snowy camp, Shadepath watches from outside the elder's den, shaking her head in amusement and saying those two have been playing around like fools since they were kits. - Chapter 18 Iceslide notes that for the first since any cat can remember, the elders den is empty. Last night, Shadepath died of old age. The apprentices no longer have the duty of taking care of her, but every cat can tell that they're saddened by the loss of her. Even Darkpaw, who always complained about having to remove her ticks, has grown quiet and seems to grieve for her. Quotes "If I remember correctly, Grayshadow's patrol arrived just in time and fought off the fox. You never would have jumped into the gorge!" -Shadepath to Dewwhisker in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "Dewwhisker loved kits. If only he were here to see them. Frostedcloud was his younger brother, after all." -Shadepath about Dewwhisker's death after Frostedcloud and Swanpool's kits arrive in "Beyond the River", chapter 11 - "Those two have been playing around like fools since they were kits!" -Shadepath about Dipfoot and Divetail in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 Character Development and Origins Shadepath was created as the sister to Grayshadow and Hazelfrost. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, she would have been a warrior of WindClan. shadepath.JPG Category:Characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats